Simba and the night pride:simba's mission
by Kion22
Summary: This is crossover of lilsanddune and my series go check out his story Koda kingdom chapter 3 just came out.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a day since Koda showed up in Simba's world and Simba and his team are trying to

Find ways to bring him back to his world but it wont be easy, "Prince Simba I have done it the elders spoke" said makini while holding her staff " really what did they say'" said Simba anxious to know

" Koda came here in a light portal" "I you and Koda form a roar powerful enough to create a wind portal" said makini "what's up sm" said rico the rhino a member of the night pride.

"Koda is going home" said Simba in an excited voice "aw man not da k dog" said Rico

"he has a team to lead just like me now go get the rest of team" said Simba in an annoyed voice

"you got it sm" said rico in about 10 minutes the whole team was here Mai ,rico, Siri the fox, keshi Simba's cousin hunu and hanu the twin hawks and Leon the cheetah its time for patrol said Simba

" with strength and respect night pride protect" chanted the team of youngsters

"hunu and hanu used their hawk eyesight to spot any trouble the team walked through the forest for two hours at night they did their daytime patrol not to long ago when they heard a crack it was Koda he was coming their way " Koda I hope my fur looks good" said Mai who was worried that Koda would like it so the tan lioness cub began licking her fur before Koda got their she was looking like a different person " she never dose that when she hears me coming" thought Simba jealously "hey Mai hey simber" "and im guessing this is your night pride " its Simba and yes this is my team"

The team talked wile Mai stared at Koda as if he was a object in a human museum

So all we got to do is roar and im home lets do it now said Koda " NO!" shouted Mai "Mai is right Koda it takes a lot of energy based on what I've heard we should rest" Mai nodded as if that was what she meant but she really just didn't want Koda to leave because she liked him.


	2. Chapter 2

"as much as I dislike him he's a good fighter" said Simba to Makini

"he has the roar of the elders "said makini "how do you know" said Simba

"I can feel it in his spirit" said Makini just then a scream is screamed Simba realizes the scream is close by and there is no time to get the rest of the night pride so he just took off to go take care of it on his own "Take care of Koda" Simba saw a group of lion 4 males 6 female and they were hunting in the north which is illegal at the tree of life you can only hunt in the east "Kajunaye take your lions and leave" yelled Simba Kajunaye barked back "well if it isn't Simba where's your little baby Pride"

"its night pride and their not here" said Simba 'well there's 10 of us and 1 of you" said Uzi Kajunaye's 2nd and command "yea stupid cub how stupid it is to try and fight us alone" said amayina a female lion in the group "that's it you asked for it" said Simba Simba growled a little then the clouds started roll in then they turned into lions Simba roared and sent them flying "who's the stupid cub now" said Simba before leaving "Simba" said a voice it was Askari "Mufasa you look different" said Simba "No young im Askari" said the lion in the sky "first leader of the Lion guard Askari" said Simba "indeed young one" out of no where came Mufasa "great grandfather Mufasa" "good to see you again young one" said Mufasa in a wise voice "I have asked my dear friend Askari to help you master the roar"

"indeed he did " said Askari "you will train in the morning your friends must not know about your training"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Simba and Koda trained for several hours until Askari said they could go

"so how did you find about Askari" asked Koda "well my great grand father Mufasa asked him to train me"" said Simba "your lucky to still have your Simba said Koda "not when he never visits "said Simba

''you mean you have never met him" said Koda "nope I've met Aunt Kiara uncle Kovu and my cousin noah even granny nala but Granpa never comes " said Simba "in my world that is how your dad acts he's a real jerk in my world "said Koda "sorry to hear that man" said Simba since he knows how it feels

Their conversation was short because ullu came along she said this "a visitor wants to see you"

"Got to go "said Simba when he made it to the tree he saw a old lion he had the same fur color as Simba but it was darker and he had a red and white mane he looked at Simba and stopped talking to Simba's older sister Korra and said "is this Simba II " "dad who is this" asked Simba to Kion "son this is my father Simba" "GRANDFATHER!" screamed Simba with joy.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry I don't visit often" said Simba I " "it's ok grandpa " said Simba II the cub smiled but it turned to a frown when ullu interrupted "king Kion and queen Rani have been ambushed "cried ullu

"no I've lost one son I won't loose another " said Simba I "grandson you must save them" ullu alert the night pride ordered Simba, Simba ran towards the lake where he found the dark pride "look Simba is back and he's brought the whole baby pride" said kajunaye "leave my parents alone" said Simba either you join us or we kill your parents said kajunaye " never night pride Together" yelled Simba Rico the rhino slammed his horn into Uzi's side wile keshi and Mai pounced on amanyia then Siri and the hawk twins took out a bunch of lions on the right wile Simba And Leon smacked lions left and right in fact Simba almost killed one then Simba slashed kajunaye on the eye making his eye fall out and a huge scar was on his right side of his face where his eye used to be "dark pride enough retreat and this isn't over Simba" said kajunaye " yeah you better run" said Rico the team laughed and went to see I'm the royal couple was ok.

Mom dad you ok said Simba yes son we are fine with that they all separated, blood dripped from kajunaye'' eye he muttered when he sees a group of kamoto dragons who hare the royal family "let's team up dragons and together we will destroy the royal s and the night pride" they all let out a evil laugh mwa hahaha.. to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Simba and his grandfather were going over tips on how to be a good leader when

Ullu came "your majesties Kion was at the lake when kajunaye showed up" cried Ullu

"you mean he attacked him by himself without his team strange nothing I cant handle" said Simba

So Simba took a quick run down to the lake where he saw Kajunaye alone standing in front of Kion

"you picked the long day to mess with my dad Kajunaye" said Simba "oh really cub" Said Kajunaye with an evil grin

"now Amanyia" yelled Kajunaye out of nowhere Amanyia jumped from the air knocking Kion into the lake and Kion did not come back up "father!" yelled Simba as he jumped into the water to rescue him

Then he grabbed the body and brought back up to the surface Simba cried the words father many times but Kion did not wake up he was dead "murderer!" shouted Simba he was at rage he extended his claws ran up to Amanyia and slashed her on the side making a huge cut on her he was injured badly

"Kajunaye im not going to make it pick somebody else to be your queen when you destroy the royal family" whispered Amanyia before dying.

"is he really dead" asked Korra Simba's older sister "don't know he wont wake up" said Rani

Makini began to chant " humba humba sake ina ra ra toko humba so mi ka bo" Kion began to cough water out of his mouth then he opened his eyes and saw his family staring at him "what do I have deer on my face" asked Kion " dad" "honey" exclaimed Simba Korra and Rani "why is everybody staring at me like I almost Died" Asked Kion rani just laughed and kissed him on the cheek and the cubs just pretended to act amused and disgusted.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment was over just then ullu had another report about another dark pride attack on the mountains "alert the night pride and my pal Koda" said Simba "got to go" said Simba "that's our boy always some where" said Rani "doesn't he remind you of us at his age" said Kion "oh yea" "well I need to give Korra her future queen lessons see ya later my liongator" said Rani "bye"

Meanwhile a new member of the dark pride appeared it was a white lion she was tougher than Simba

Thought Rico left Mai with me twins take em high Leon Siri take low I call right said Simba as he gave orders Koda appeared "hey Koda do you mind helping Mai out " "nope that works" said Koda as he and mai charged into the lions on the right and keshi was the secret weapon he will pop out of nowhere and surprise attack the middle Lions the white lioness cub walked to Simba "guess your all mine" said Simba

"you may be pretty but lets hope you can fight" said Simba "you may be handsome but nobody told me you could fight" said the white Lioness Simba blushed at the comment " the names snow" said the white lion "cool im Simba" said Simba "also your fur looks like snow so that was my first guess" said Simba "what was the second" said Snow "the pretty lion with the white fur" said Simba "you going to keep complimenting or are we going to fight already" said Snow "actually I prefer to fight another time like tonight'" Said Simba "what's the location" said snow "the meadow be their once everybody is asleep" said Simba "gladly pray to the elders I don't kick your tail" said snow call of your guys

"fine" said Simba "night pride retreat" "uh boss we almost have em why retreat" said rico "its getting late" said simba "its only late afternoon and were the night pride were supposed to fight when its late" said Siri the fox "just do what our leader says even if its stupid" said Mai " see this is why Mai is second in command" said Simba " so they retreated and went to their homes and when it was night Simba snuck out to go to the meadow "you're here thought you gave up" said snow they circled each other they fought for a long time until Simba pinned snow he looked into her purple eyes and got of her "you know you might be fighting for the wrong side" said Simba in a gentle voice "maybe your right" said snow then she kissed him on the cheek and walked passed him and when he wasn't looking she was talking to a purple snake "remember bite him once I leave" said snow so when she left the purple snake flew out of the bushes and bit Simba on the eye.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Koda jumped down from the tree wile the snake slithered away he was scared

As he approached Simba he saw blood drip from his eye and when he stopped bleeding a

Scar that looked like Kion's "Simba you ok" said Koda "oh snap he followed me hope he didn't see snow" said Simba in a mad voice "since when is it cool to follow people at night'" barked Simba to Koda "just wanted to know what you were doing sorry" "we will talk about this later my eye feels like its on fire" barked Simba again "no need to be rude" said Koda "shut up you rat how dare you speak to me like that" barked Simba "you'll thank me for this later" said Koda as he slammed his paw on Simba's head knocking him out cold then he dragged the body to the tree of life.

At the Dark Pride's hideout…

"master Kajunaye I have done it Simba has fallen for me our plan is working" said Snow

"make him think your good so he will ask you out then make him tell you the tree of life's secrets" said Kajunaye "with pleasure" said snow "mwa hahaaha" they evil laughed

At the Tree of Life….

It was morning by the time they got back "nirmala Makini help!" shouted Koda "what" said nirmala

"its Simba he got bitten by a cobra and now he's acting strange" said Koda "makini go get the tuliza" said Nirmala "what are stupid flowers going to do" said Simba who had just woke up "your going to eat them" said Nirmala "either you are the most stupid lion on earth or you are a Zebra in disguise" said Simba "trust me it will help" said Nirmala in her calm loving voice "oh shut up your just being stupid ill eat the dumb flowers anyway just to prove how dumb you are" said Simba Snow walked into the tree

Koda was about to attack when simba said hey snow, "hey Simba can you take me to the lake" said Snow "to drown me" said Simba "no silly goose to get to know me better" "ok its better than listening to nirmala's stupid words" said Simba it was time for daytime patrol but Simba said he had stuff to do so they didn't patrol "Yo Simbad what's with da new scar" said Mai in a teasing voice "oh shut up you" said Simba "excuse me" said Mai "he said shut up so do it" said Snow with a grin "that was awkward" said Rico "rico now's not the time" said Siri the fox with an eye roll "something not right im going to follow them" said Mai "double awkward" said rico "rico!" exclaimed the team with annoyance

Mai watched them talk while hiding in the bushes then snow got up and said thanks to Simba as she kissed him on the cheek and left "that girl is strange I keep seeing her with Simba" whispered Mai

So he walked up to him "hey Simba why do you hang out with that snow girl so much you missed patrol" said Mai "what is it to you and the others you guys are freaks leave me alone" said Simba

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Simba wanted to fight with Mai when an old voice was calling for help it was his grand father

"grandfather" said Simba as he saw Uzi uki and usi three male lions on the dark pride trying to kill

Simba I Simba saw his grandfather collapse to the ground with his eyes shut the ground began to rumble black clouds began to roll in Simba roared so loud lightning shout out of the sky the beam of the roar destroyed everything around him the ground started to crack but Simba wanted revenge millions of dens got crushed trees fell and of course the lions got sent flying knocking them back to their hideout landing right in front of Kajunaye who was sitting on his throne of bones animals scattered

The area in fear all heading to the tree to either get healed or to ask Simba to get banished by the royal couple the night pride had to attack Simba to get him to stop roaring Mai pounced on top of Simba then he threw her off him and extended his claws about to kill her when Koda leaped and grasped his neck to pull him away Simba slammed koda to the ground Leon tried to circle him with cheetah speed but simba just grabbed his leg and threw him down the hill the twins tried pecking him but be knocked them out siri and rico charged but Simba just back flipped over him so rico got his horn stuck in a rock Mai she was just laying there in pain will the team ever get him back to his senses find out in chapter 9.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Koda Mai and fiho appeared Simba froze his eyes glowed and he saw him and his friends playing then

The vision stopped he saw Mai "Mai is that you" said Simba why are you growling Simba passed out

Snow barked "get away you freaks" she ran of with Simba's body and rolled it into the dark prides hide out Simba looked around him he saw bones he was tied up and he say before kajunaye rise before me cub should kajunaye "if it isn't my arch nemesis" said Simba "snow get help" said Simba but snow just laughed at him and called him a fool Simba was in pain he growled at kajunaye but he just laughed when he heard a voice "let my son go" screamed the voice of was Kion he lunged at kajunaye then knocked snow out "son you ok" said Kion "no my everything hurts and the only person I thought loved me was just a spy" "I love you son now get on my back" said Kion he ran like wind but he was being chased. By 4 Lions Kion knocked them down and headed for the hunting grounds when he made a turn to get closer to the tree of life he saw thousand of animals complaining and chanting hey hey ho go Simba has got to go! Kion ran inside the tree "sweetie your ok "said Rani "hi mom" "Simba Makini and Nirmala can't heal you" said Rani "why not?" asked Simba "because you must heal yourself your condition is worsted than Kion s was" said Nirmala "but how the venom spreader to my brain and I can't think straight" said Simba "you have to fight it that is how" said Makini the night pride came in and saw Simba and his parents we still have to have a trial so said the royal couple.

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

Simba sat near a tree and thought about Kajunaye and his band when he heard a voice

"Simba I have terrible news" said Mai "what?" said Simba "my sister Luna is getting married" said mai

"how is that a bad thing" said Simba "oh I don't know maybe because Kyle is hungry for adventure and wans them to move after the wedding" said Mai in a annoyed tone when they heard a shout "your majesty king zevor would like to see you" said ullu "uh ok but who is Zevor" said Simba

The king of mount Kilimanjaro said Ullu "sound important but why me why not dad mom or Korra" asked Simba so saw a old brown lion with a white mane and beard "who are you" asked Simba

"my boy I am king Zevor" said the old king "um ok and do you need help" asked Simba

"no just a task I want you to take over my Kingdom take my place as king" said the former King

Simba's jaw dropped "why not Korra" asked Simba "she is the future Queen of the tree of life said Zevor

"sir may I have some time to think' asked Simba " yes" said Zevor so he went to talk to Mufasa

'what is it my boy" asked Mufasa " an old friend of my mom wants me to be the next king of his kingdom" said Simba "isnt that a good thing" asked Mufasa "well yes but ill have to give up my leader chip of the night pride" "I understand my boy" said Mufasa so he went back to the tree

"sir I except you request but I want to stay here and get some leadership training" said Simba "ok" said Zevor and he disappeared

The next day…..

It was morning and all the animals gathered to the tree for the Morning announcements

And then Kion said "and a special request from King Simba and Princess Mai"

"thank you very much my sister who is older than me would like to invite all of you for her wedding at sunset" said Mai Simba felt weird being called a king because technically he told Zevor he would except but then again he has not had a coronation at the mountain so he is still a prince also he was 13

How many kings are 13 .

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Mai was talking about how much she would miss her sister while Simba thought about being a king at

Such a young age he could not stop thinking about it when he heard a shout "are you even listening to me" yelled Mai then a white eagle aimed for Simba's eye but he ducked then from eagle to white lion which was her true form then she turned into a white rhino and hit simba in the side making a little blood come out Simba swung his paw bam! Then she turned into a white cobra and lunged at Simba's other eye but missed Simba then slammed her down and Mai barley noticed because she was still

talking Simba then roared sending her flying Mai told Simba it was late and the wedding will start soon

at the wedding…..

animals danced at meat and leaves and luna and Kyle were not afraid to hit the dance floor

Mai looked for Simba who was meditating and thinking "Mai I promise to visit some times" said Luna

Next day…

It was early morning the team set out for morning patrol when they saw a group of wolves hungry wolves trying to kill deer in the north which was illegal "get lost wolves" barked Simba

"says who cub" said the lead wolf "says me and for your information im 13" said Simba rico you knock those boulders into those wolves on the right hunu you peck on the others heads hanu your my eyes in the sky keshi you take the left by surprise Siri you and Mai got the middle the lead wolf is mine oh and Leon you help with the boulders said Simba as he gave orders Siri approached a middle wolf he barked "ooo look a fox the smaller weaker version of the wolf" "we will see who is weak when I do this" said Siri

As she head budded him into a rock knocking him out then Mai charged at the wolves in the middle swinging them into the air some wither begging for mercy or knocked out then leon and Rico pushed boulders at the right wolves and Simba was beating the lead wolf who had beat marks all over him

Then the rounded up the pack and roared making a whirl wind to carry the pack away 'you better run" yelled rico the team laughed and headed back to base.

To be continued….


End file.
